Adalion of Terah
by i-wish-799
Summary: ummm yeah.......this is failure......must be completely re-done....will get around to it eventually sorry guys...i cant continue it at this point ...must be re-done....i cant stand it at the moment...good idea but takes to long to get into the story
1. intro

Adalion of Terah

Terah is a world where fairy tales are k everyday life. Other dimensions overlap ours, portals to other worlds aren't very rare. Magic is something you can study. Stepmother are almost always evil and the best way to marry your daughter off is to hire a witch to put a curse on her. All is not perfect in this world sometimes happily ever after isn't so happy. Sometimes she doesn't fall for the prince, sometime she wasn't meant for that prince.

Meri was a girl of noble birth, perfect blond hair down to her perfect little ass. Pretty brown eyes. A body to kill for, love should be easy to find for her. No her dad pays a witch to turn her into a sparrow with the voice of a nightingale. She is told that the only way to return to her old self is to sit outside of the young duke Marcus' window and sing every sunset and rise. If he locks her in a gold cage for 7 years the spell will be broken. When he hears the sparrow sing he has his beast hunters catch her and he has a gold cage built(something in the spell compelled him to construct a gold cage) Seven years later a beautiful young lass is sitting on his bed when he gets home. Love at first sight, marriage within a week, happily ever after. Two children are born before Meri is killed for cheating on her husband. Thats the flaw of fairy tales so many obstacles for the man to prove himself but sometimes she really isn't worth it.

The older child is boy, Theron, the younger is a girl Adalion. They grew up on the castle grounds, Theron grew up as a young male noble "should" learning etiquette, dance, fencing, horse-back riding, history, battle strategies, etc. Basically a sheltered life that does not prepare you for shit. Meanwhile the young successor to the dukedom knew nothing of what went on outside of the castle walls, except what the soldiers reported to the king, he didn't understand the hunger, the pain,what it took to work. Theron was considered perfect, the perfect first born son, handsome(in an there is something up your ass you arrogant son of a bitch sort of way),smart(though some didn't agree), charming(to those he wishes to impress). Adalion on the other hand hated etiquette, was only good at the dances that mimicked sword play, hated sowing and would skip to watch the fencing lessons, hated getting her dresses fitted would rather sneak out and play in the alleys near the docks, and horse-back riding she loved, all of this much to her fathers chagrin.

Adalion was pretty in a way she had mud-water blond hair, brown eyes. Even to her critical eyes her ass was okay, her breasts were a little too big for her taste(ever tried running with big boobs not fun). She had a good height about five-eight(a good height for fighting, not for parading around in front of suitors). Even if a suitor wanted her she would deny him she didn't want to marry a carbon-copy of her brother, she cant stand him as it is.


	2. so many tedious things

Adalion of Terah

_ugh... a ball.... millions of fittings...an extra hour of etiquette every morning for the next week and a half....ugh....._ "MISS Adalion, are you paying attention" ms. Fitch inquired. "Yes" was my automatic response. "Well then which fork would you use for salad? _think which is it... I know what kind of feather to use to fletch an arrow... but a freaking salad fork... "A_hhh the short one"

"which short one?"

_well the shortest one is for dessert so the second shortest...yes I did it "T_his one_"_ I stated , while pointing to the fork I assumed was the salad fork.

"uh um c-co-correct, well done surprisingly. Now which knife is used to slice meat from the serving plate"_ damn this is going to be a long two hours..._

_I have forty minutes before dance. I immediately run to the armory, the arms master would let me "play" with the training weapons. _Fredir the arms master, greeted me with a warm smile "Ada, welcome would you like to help me test the archery equipment"

"Yes I would love to though I can only help for twenty minutes than I must get ready for dance." _me and Fredir had a code for me working with weapons. I would help him test the equipment not practice archery. I would help him keep in shape instead of him training me in the use of swords. This was an idea we created when my father objected to me learning such unladylike skills. Fredir was more like a father to me than my father could ever be , I loved him. So far he has not married and he is almost 33, most suspect he has a mistress that no one can know about maybe a foreign noble, he never claims or denies this accusation. "_Ada, sorry to snap you out of your thoughts but we must get started."

"Yes, sorry sir." We grabbed the bows and training arrows and walked outside where targets were already set up. Whenever we practice together he never says instructions out loud. He will just get my attention and show me how to do it right exaggerating the part I did wrong. I have learned much this way, now after every shot I will look up at him to see if I did it right..

What seemed like a few moments later I was rushing down the hall to get ready for dance._ Damn ….dresses... shoes...boring repetitive steps. Dance wasn't nearly as bad as etiquette. Actually I used to think dance was just horrible until one evening Fredir pointed out it was good practice for swordsmanship. The quick movements of the feet are much like the patterns used in sword play. Ever since then I have learned to enjoy dance, and spent much of the time thinking to how it could benefit my sword play. _Ms. Cass was the dance teacher, today we were learning a fast dance involving a lot of spinning and lifts , it was almost like a swing dance but with more structure._ Spin step left forward back and twirl back run and small leap, step forward half turn left right and back ad repeat after the first few minutes it became easy and I didn't have to think as much...as usually I found myself criticism my partner overall he was a good dancer never want a faulty one on these fast pace leaping dances. Okay looking, I hoped I could introduce him to stell, her mother was my wet nurse so I grew up with stell as my companion. Now she is in charge of my daily hair and clothing. She always chides me when I ruin my daily outfit. Lately shes busy down with the tailors working on m new dress for the ugh....ball....i almost enjoyed the actual ball.... it was the days leading up to the ball I so dreaded .some balls were fun some were to formal like the coming one... I understand I am turning 15, almost every noble wants to marry me to their son.....soon suitors will be coming.... I can't marry until I turn 16 but for now they all wanted to be in good favor with me.. "_AAAHHHH" an earsplitting scream pierced through the air. Some girl hurt herself,_ I personally didn't see the big deal send her to the healers wing and let it be... but no this would be the gossip all evening ..o h. B o y I cant wait...sheesh. soon after the girl was taken away our class was dismissed for the midday meal._

Themidday meal was quite uneventful. The duke, _also known as dear old dad to me_, sat two seats down from me. My brother across from me. My stepmother sat next to me, dads advisors were on either side of him. _The duke was always a little cold to his second wife, never fully got over my mom. Never really new my mom but personally I didn't really mind I mean I wish I had known her but its hard to miss those you never knew. My stepmother was sweet and we were actually quite close , she was so sweet and cared so for me and my brother she didn't even mind how unladylike some of my activities were. Most step mother in this land of terah are cruel but she is one of the few exceptions. So far she was without child, many thought this was because my father never touched her. That was untrue even though their was no real love between them they did their marital duties. Her not having a child was okay with other because their was already me and my brother an heir and a marriageable daughter for a great alliance......perfect. Even though she hadn't disappointed my father could see how much she wanted a child of her own to raise. I turn my attention to my brother he is handsome in that noble arrogant way with a bit of a snooty nose that looked like it was constantly stuck up like he was better than me for following the norms of society. He would set off to seek a wife soon, he may find her by chance but most likely it would be an epic adventure over many lands to break a spell or rescue the silly girl. Most girls would set off for rescuing or bewitching at 16 or 17 I couldn't wait. But so far my father hadn't brought it up. I think he is afraid ill rescue myself (ha) he has a right to worry, even if I didn't succeed I sure as hell would try._

**authors note**

**I think I got most of my spelling and grammar errors fixed**

**sorry everything is so tedious but I have to build the story line for later plots **

**introduce characters **

**so please bear with me through the details of the beginning **

**thank you for your reviews **

**this is my first story **

**so yeah **

**please review **

**help me out**


	3. before we may start

Adalion of terah

_oh yay....time to get fitting for a new dress for that damnable ball.....ugh.....fittings were so boring.....today I lovely spider in the corner caught her eye......she watched it fix its web...ha ha stupid fly..the spider slowly twirled its silk around the fly.....poor fly...... _"Ada, which color?"_ studying the cloth in front of me I decided that a good cream would off set deep red nicely...i told the assistant of the day my selection......next I had sewing ...oh joy at least I had fifteen minutes between classes.._

_R_unning down the hall to get to sewing I almost trip over a young boy_...probable a page though I don't recognize him....as we said our apologies I noticed how sad and yet hopeful his eyes looked even as he tried to fake a smile and say he is fine _"Out of curiosity where are you headed?" _I notice how he stumbles for an answer like he doesn't know _" Ummm I was heading for the kitchen but I got quite turned around"

"A little turned around your heading in the wrong direction" I giggled while saying this so it got a little garbled.

"umm yeah, mind pointing me in the right direction?" he said while looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"sure" I started to walk down the corridor with the young boy in tow "So how old are you?

"i am twelve, by the way my name is Erek."

"well Erek i am ada, I would love to chat more but I report to the seamstress, just continue down the hall till you get to the large doors on your left"

"Thank you miss Ada"

_cute kid ...i will try to talk to him again.....hehe I don't think he knew I was the princess....i stifled my laugh...the sewing mistress looked at me funny....in sewing I stayed until I finished the pattern of the day...i usually did a quick sloppy job and ran out before the mistress could stop me....almost finished and ….......done ...i am free......i couldn't wait to get to honey and her young filly malt........malt was almost thirteen months old..... I have been taking care of her since she was born... most of her basic training.....she was starting to look like the mare she would become.....she would probable become part of the light cavalry or maybe just the cavalry......which ever **she** would have an exiting life......_

_A_fter a few hours of working with malt I returned to my room to bathe. _Oww my muscles are a little sore from trying to keep up with a young filly............after thinking for a few minutes my thoughts turned to the ball...... I found myself wondering what would happen...how everything would work out.......i would have to put on my princess mask...... it would be like a really hard etiquette test....fun....maybe I would make a new friend......._**.....a friend with dark hair and light dancing eyes ….and he smiles.....i saw this man of/in my dreams sitting below me on a bench suddenly he looked up and stared at me with awe and confusion "umm hello, who....**_ I don't quite know where my imagination ended and my reams began.....but that dream felt so different almost real.......... and I could remember it all of it every little detail.....odd.....but it was a dream …..nothing more....now i am going to be late for supper...._

T_he ten days till the.... my ball flew by...... I did get to see Erek once or twice he still had no clue I was noble let alone the princess of the castle..........i practiced archery for almost a half an hour each day....i also watched the boys at sword play...they were flattered that once again the princess was watching them fight.....little did they know she was studying the technique and watching what each of them did wrong.....i spent some time in the library studying sword play, archer....my brother and I walked together and discussed court politics.......he seemed to be oddly protective over me and my virginity....guess thats just an older brother thing......i was currently getting outfitted for my ball....stell did my hair...my dress was cream and deep red with a few darker accents......it fit my body nicely...long flowing sleeves that everyone told me were outdated and puffy sleeves were in but I liked the flow look....the dress hugged my body till it hit my waist then it flared out........i usually don't care to much __for my dresses but I liked this dress.....personally I think stell looked beautiful she had a deep purple dress with black......it really matched her curly dark hair all that drape around her shoulders......she had tan skin that was so tan many wondered if maybe she had some of the souther tribes blood............it was time to go....off to a dream whether it as going to be good or bad I did not kn ow..._

_**a/n **_

_**sorry about any mistakes**_

_**if you notice the italics aren't quite sentence format its cause they are thoughts**_

_**love you all **_

_**sorry about all the filler and character intro but it needed to be done**_

_**please critique my work and if you have any ideas **_

_**feel free to tell me **_

_**review**_


	4. dance runaway prince dance

Adalion of Terah

My name was announced and a whole ballroom full of eyes looked at me. My mind was jumbled _is my hair right is something wrong with my wrong with my dress.....ugh I would have to pay courtesy to all of the most important people here.....the highest of the nobles here and our closest neighbors.....i would have to dance with every suitor......what time is it …...hmmm almost 7:30 _

all these thoughts raced through my mind as I walked down the grand staircase...... slowly having my every movement criticized.

After saying some hellos to those of the highest rank that were attending.....the highest was the kings neice... she was nice but I had heard some rumors about her, Alice was her name. My first dance partner was a young duke from almost three provinces over...he danced okay not great but nothing to complain about quite dull actually …._i had been so busy with this ball I had not had the chance to sneak out and visit Anne....just Anne …...she was named after princess Annabell but her name was just Anne....in the kingdom of artheria (named for her first king) my home province looked to the high king Gavin...(there were many young gavs and vinnys running around) peasants...god I hate that word..peasants usually had short name so if you met a Jon it wouldn't be short for Jonathan unless he was noble......anywho Anne was one of my best friends …..she was one of the few peasants that I knew personally that knew I was a princess......i would sneak out and visit her and the others......we would romp around the harbor sometimes doing chores for a pretty penny.....i always gave mine up....part of this was to escape part of it was to hear what the people were saying...how they felt towards me and their king.....most disliked my father.....they didn't hate him they just didn't like him...me they were unsure I had been working on a scheme to openly help them but without arousing suspicion that I had been outside of the walls......._i had now danced with three young nobles of equal or lower rank.........i now should take a break and socialize a little. I drifted over to the refreshment table,well one of the refreshment tables, and got some juice....Alice's husband was the closest so I drifted his way and asked i am what the latest court gossip was..._not my favorite topic but a good conversation starter..i think his name was Mikael.....he informed me of some silly little chitchat that interested neither of us …_ "so what brings you to our humble province?",

"Humble, your province is one of the most fertile, creates some of the best wines and has those mine...those amazing mines"

" Oh yes yes maybe we aren't the humblest of provinces, but what brought you here? He just gave me a look that almost seemed as if he didn't know if he could trust me " If it is to important you don't have to tell me, but I promise I am not much of a gossip."

" well if you promise not to let this become the latest court gossip, I am looking for the prince"

"Th the prince ..wait which one"

"The eldest Zachary"

"What! Zach.... but he.. is in line for the thro.....what"

he chuckled at my quiet outburst and what I could bet my face had looked like at the time

"Yes he seems to have run away and we heard he headed towards this province."

"wow......why did he?

" his half brother and him were fighting again...and he needed to get away, also of recent he had been wanting to know the publics opinion on many important issues"

"then you are out searching for him"

"in a way yes, there is also an official search party but I am also touring the provinces in search of him.

"well I will immediately inform you if he pops up"

"my thanks, I must mingle to gather anything important, will I be seeing you?"

" if you stay for a few day I will be sure to talk more with you ...and offer any assistance I can"

_the prince had run away …..how?....why....did I want to as well?.......no I didn't care what my __father thought but I was working on aid for the people of my province. The prince first in line for the throne......i had never met him....i have seen him but not for years....well technically we had met but no more then a nod curtsy and bow....so....last time I had accompanied my father to the yearly business and a ball at the capital had been years ago...what did the prince look like now...i mused to myself while dancing with assorted suitor who I barely remembered their names after the dance was over......the prince had brown hair .....and light very light brown ….but for my life I couldn't picture what he would look like today.....how old would he be …....seventeen his birthday was over six months ago.....i suddenly wished I had attended. _I took another break and snacked on some pale berries that wouldn't stain my teeth. I sat for a few minutes when I a man...well almost a man caught my attention from across the room.. he was at the refreshment stand opposite of mine, eating bread and marmalade looking at the ceiling_ there was something familiar about him I just knew it._ I slowly sailed in his direction, as I neared him,wondering what I should say. He looked at me, took a step closer and bowed low while asking if he may have this dance..._the musicians were just starting to play a fast paced piece...within a few second I realized that it was the dance I had recently learned......complicated with tossing and leaps. _Seeing me criticize whether or not he could catch me and lift me while moving his feet he whispered " I know this one well, I promise I wont drop you: he smiled it was so genuine I agreed to dance_. _Spin step left forward back and twirl back run and small leap, step forward half turn left right and back and repeat. I giggled as I spun in cause we were having fun...._fun at a ball what a concept. _As the dance continued our leaps got higher and our spins faster and more precise._ Why did he seem so familiar?_ The song was over and we drifted over to the refreshment stand and drunk cider. We conversed about the kingdom, peoples rights and political squabbles of the past. _He seemed to know the inner workings of government so well....i wonder why?_ It got late so we said our farewells and departed.._throughout our conversation I gleaned that his name was Zach.... named after our current king's uncle Zachary....the same person the prince was named after. Was Zach a peasant......maybe he works at the palace an thats where he gets all this information?..i wonder.....i started to drift to sleep thinking of all the preparation it took to make this ball happen and now...it was over the last few days ...that weird day dream.....huh wait suddenly I remember where I had seen Zach before that damn day dream........._

_**a/n **_

_**sorry bout my mistakes**_

_**any way **_

_**special thanks to bell**_

_**I don't know her ff name but she was the first to read this so thank you**_

**_and a super special thanks to__ Take Your Bow__ thank you for the review and support _**

_**I love you forever for reading this**_


	5. a sneak and a plan

Adalion of Terah

the day after the ball most of the castle woke up an hour or more later than usual....depending on how late they stayed up and what they were doing up that late. I slipped out and made it safely off the castle grounds, in my simplest of dresses an un-ornamented brown smock. I brought bread and cheese with me. I was off to visit Anne.......i had to tell her my plan

Anne answered the door, she gave a little squeak and hugged me, after a few seconds she remembered I was the princess. She blushed and tried to curtsy. I told her to stop being silly and let me in. she seemed ashamed of her house till I remark that her mother had a beautiful piece of artwork on the loom, her mother was a weaver and seamstress, she was amazing when working with threads and cloth. I tried to help send work her way when I could. I needed to tell her of my plan. But she was chattering on about who in her little click was courting who, and I did know every one she was talking about but my news was better!

"Anne Anne I have some news too"

"oh sorry Ada, whats up?"

"oh nothing i am just trying to set up a subjects ball"_ she knows how I hate the word peasant._

"wh wha what" Anne managed to stutter out

"well nothings for sure but I want to do a huge ball that everyone can attend as long as they look orderly"

"orderly?"

"at least bathed recently and dress as best as they can"

"oh yay"

_Anne was 2 years younger than me so I felt that I should protect her, i thought of her like a little sister._

" yep and its hopefully going to be exactly a month from today"

"really are you joking?" she said just making sure I wasn't pulling her leg

"nope and i am going to let you borrow one of my dresses."

"oh no I couldn't"

"i don't care if yo can or not, you are"

" but no no no I cant"

"Kay fine you force my to pull rank I order you to borrow my dress and wear it to the ball"

their was an amused silence then we both broke into laughter, we laughed till our eyes were wet and our sides ached.

"what about el and 'Rina,_el and Rina were two of Anne's best friends. I also loved to runaround with them, they didn't know I was the princess but they suspected I was at least a low noble. I thought about them.. _"they can borrow a few of my dresses as well"

"really?"

"oh and its to be a masquerade and their will be piles of masks at the front door in-case anyone doesn't have one"

"wow it will be so fun"

_we chatted for a few more minutes, I had to leave before I was missed...we said our farewells...Anne was still beaming....soon I was inside the castle...i walked to the stables to see malt....she was prancing around the field. ......after brushing her I went to get her a treat and heard something in the hay room..._ I quickly walked to investigate this as I opened the door I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I climbed over the pile of hay. On the other side,the side not visible from the door, sat a man he was looking at something so he didn't notice me. I cleared my throat. He turned, he looked a little worried that some one found him, when he saw it was me he smiled.... _oh my....its him.....the guy I had danced with the night before_

"_H_ey......um?" I said uncertainly, with a small wave.

_He seemed to understand I was saying what are you doing back here.... now that I looked around I saw their was a small blanket stuffed under the hay.....and a bag next to him._

"oh hey you um startled me, why are you in the stables princess?"

_huh seemed I had some explaining to do to why I was in the hay room and climbing back here._

"well I was brushing malt-"

"a princess brushing her own horse this is a surprise." he had an amused smile

" well actually malt isn't mine."

"brushing another's horse?"

"no she is young and not yet claimed"

"ahh, well I guess your wondering why I am back here?"

"yes it would be nice to know"

He smiled almost sadly " what would you do if I said I was hiding?"

"well I would want to know from who, and why" _I should be scared or a little nervous he could have done anything to be hiding....but for some reason I trusted him.... maybe the trust had to do with the fact he caught me countless times during our dance......but why did I day dream about him before we had met?_

"Well firstly I am not running from the law just away from family problems, and also who i am hiding from is just a small search party looking for me."

_as soon as he said he wasn't running from the law I was relieved......but not for my sake for his...why was I so worried about him......_

"oh, why did you pick the hay room, or for that matter the castle to hide in as opposed to the town?"

"well I live at least a few provinces away so I don't know this area so well,and also I love the smell of hay...and it is quite comfortable to sleep on"

_I didn't much pay attention to what he said I mean I heard it I could repeat it but mostly I was watching him talk...he had very beautiful lips.....they reminded me of a sculpture....i was starting to hope he was of at least equal rank to me.........maybe I would let him rescue me.....wait what am I thinking I barely knew him.......no no checking him out I chided myself....why? I replied.......wait a I talking to myself.....yes yes I am....wow...maybe I should stop.....maybe I should_

Before I could stop myself "what rank do you claim? Uh i am sorry its just that well, I know your noble and I was wondering, I am sorry that was rude"

_he seemed to enjoy watching my flounder, I could see him trying not to smile._

"Its quite alright, I was wondering when you would ask. I from about four provinces away, I wont say where yet because I would rather not be caught and dragged back, that would be quite embarrassing, and my rank is higher then you guessed...i am related to the king....though I do not much like court life."

_related to the king...the king and she danced with him....maybe he was a cousin._

"ummm wow wasn't exactly expecting that, I am amazed they let you out of their sight."

"yes that is a story for another time, and please don't press me further about Who I am, I do not enjoy lying"

"of course i am glad you trusted me as much as you did, I must be going, Malt will want her treat."

"yes yes I wouldn't want to keep your horse waiting" he smiled warmly.

I returned his smile and as dignified as I could climbed over the hay mound and out the door.

**A/N**

**thank you everyone who has read this story for giving it a chance**

**and thank you everyone who reviewed**

**and please feel free to send in some feed back **

_criticism is welcome_


	6. what was she up to?

Adalion of Terah

_My sister had been acting awfully odd, even for her, over the last two weeks. Ever since the ball she has been behaving, she hardly mentions swordsmanship or archery. Has been working her hardest in every class. The only thing that was normal for her is she had been disappearing in the mornings and the evenings. I was starting to wonder if she had found someone at the ball, I doubt it, but what else could it be. She hasn't caused any trouble in two weeks.....TWO......maybe father was right and she was just growing up, but I think she is up to something._ "Theron, what is your opinion?" _I was in one of fathers meetings. A farmer was complaining of a bird outside his window, it had a beautiful voice, but why wouldn't it leave him alone? I knew my father knew the answer but it still pained him to talk of Meri, my dead mother. "_well sir, are you married?" I inquired of the farmer.

"well no I have just inherited a large farm I have not had time to seek out a wife"

"well have you thought that maybe she is seeking you out?"

"no I hadn't thought 'a that"

"well my good sir if this is your future bride, she will most likely need a special cage. Iron, silver and gold are the most common in bird-maiden spells"

"but I could never afford those cages"

"well my good man we have a set , just leave them all open by the window and if the bird is in one the next day lock the cage"

"if not, return and we will try to investigate this problem further"

"thanks my lord"

"you are most welcome"

_My father had never gotten over mother. He had a new wife but he didn't love her. He was so devastated that my mother had been such a harlot while he was fighting for the king that he had her killed. He has never told me but I believe he regrets that decision every single day. Another peasant strode in to complain to us about some silly squabble....._

at diner my sister came in a little late and she was quite flushed. _had she been running?_ "Ada where have you been?" I asked, and I was genuinely curious.

"i was brushing malt, and I guess time flew."

"oh, really now" I searched her face for a lie._ I could almost always tell when people were lying......some weird gift I had...but it was useful._

"yes I was in the stables"_ no lie, but she was hiding something._

"you seemed to take quite an interest in that young filly of yours"

"oh well malt isn't mine"

"yes true, well let us eat then." is what I said loudly, after I whispered " she could be".

The look on my sisters face was worth the comment, I don't think she had thought of that. Oops I may have given her an idea.

Halfway through the meal I noticed that my sister wished to say something. I got my fathers attention and nodded to Adalion. She gave me a grateful smile. "Father, I would like to start sitting in on some of your meetings with the puplic"she spoke as soon as she had my fathers attention.

"oh really, why?"

"i have recently noted how little I do and I would like to be a part of things"

_now that did not sound like the Ada I knew....my father believed every word She said......he looked smugly at me seeming to say I told you so with his eyes.....god I wish he was not so.....so ….stupid._

_He was always like this, good at running his province but he never got the intricacies of court politics, and he never saw the worst in anyone but me and his new wife. I guess he couldnt trust rubina, my stepmother, he had been hurt to much. But why was he so unfair to me, when I never caused as many problems as Ada. He looked over her mistakes and her outright rebelliousness....maybe because she reminded him of my mother. That doesn't change that it is unfair. He never notices all I do, only the one thing I do wrong. I hated him for that. Why couldn't he see how hard I worked. I guess sometimes I was unfair to my sister because of how he treats her, its not her fault. It really is no ones fault but I needed to blame someone besides my self....i have already been down that road....i cant blame myself..._

_By the time I was in my suite I had started to think of my sisters strange request, what was she planning. Was she just trying to get in good favor with my father to introduce a lover and ask if she could marry him?......no she wouldn't do something so expected I knew her to well. I knew of how hard she practiced with fredir at the sword and bow. She thought no one noticed anymore. She had no idea how many people I had stalled so she could have her fun......she had no idea how I cared..._

_**a/n**_

_**I really needed to include Theron more in the last few chapters but now he has his own chapter**_

_**yeah I didn't know what his personality was going to be like till I wrote this chapter. I know what will happen with the main storyline but some of the side things aren't certain yet.....so please bare with me**_


	7. ah the joy of a scheme

Adalion of Terah

_My brother was right meetings are incredibly boring. All that happened is peas- I mean subject after subject coming in. they all had their own set of problems, a talking frog, a magical mirror that wont shut up, a neighbor that steals your sheep. I mostly just sat their and watched the goings on. God this was boring.....but it had to be done.....i needed to be in good standings with father when I asked about the subject's ball. _

_I had a routine now, I would wake up early, very early near dawn and slip out of the castle. I would roam the streets with Anne for an hour or so, I would look for good butchers and farmers to buy food from. I had also already made several contract for masquerade masks, I was buying 10 from one shop and 20 from another crafter, I also advised them to buy extra materials for more masks. I would make it back just in time for the morning meal. During the day I would go to all my classes before the midday meal. Most of my classes were shorter than usual an I had shorter breaks in between. After the meal I would attend my fathers puplic meetings. As I said boring but needed. In the evening I would go and take care of malt, and visit my new friend Zach. Zach and I would talk for an hour or so, most of the time we met in the hay room though sometimes we would walk or ride. Zach had gotten a job as a stable hand, though I doubted he needed it for the money, I think he enjoyed the manual labor. I never pestered Zach about who he is, instead we talked of current and past politics and gossips of the court. Recently we had started to spar in the field with a set of practice swords a had sneaked past fredir, though I think he knew I had them. Zach was great with sword, he was teaching me new things, and I was surprising him with how much I these sparring matches and recent events, I learned that one of my best weapons is that everyone underestimates me, if I use that to my advantage I would do quite well in almost everything. This was part of my plan, m y father would never guess that I had been working toward this the whole time._

_My brother on the other hand may notice, but I trust him not to tell father his thoughts on the matter. _

By the time we were all sitting down at the supper table I had gotten up the courage to ask my father. "father, may we have another ball soon?"

" um yes we may, when were you thinking?" he said with an uncertain smile on his face.

My brothers jaw dropped at my request, I seemed to have surprised him with such a lady like request. "maybe, um, would next Sunday work?" I said feigning innocence, like this date had just been thought of in my shallow princess mind, _I hope this works_.

"next Sunday! That is hardly enough time to plan a ball"

"but father it is, I thought about this during the meeting, I know I can do it. "

"so you plan to take responsibility for this ball, and all its preparations?" he said with an amused smile on his face.

"yes daddy I do" _I pulled out the "daddy" trick._

"well then okay, keep me up to date, and if you need any help feel free to ask" _like I would fail if you were paying as much attention to me as theron was you would see this isn't some silly "idea of the day"._

"oh thank you father, I promise to make this the most memorable ball this year" I barely heard my brother whisper "momorable is probable going to be the perfect word" _damn straight its going to be remebered for years in this province and probable in our closest neihbor provines as well._

"oh...yes..... yes ..sweety"

_I knew my dad well enough to know that he was already on to the next subject....now to plan this ball without any major interruptions._

"father may I be excused?"

"sure, go ahead"

_ha could see my brother staring after my in confusion, wondering why I was being so princess like. If all went to plan my brother should be thinking I had fallen for a peasant......well maybe I was starting to fall for someone acting as a peasant...._

_no shut up mind....._

_why he would be a good match, your father would approve...._

_that doesn't matter I will not fall for him he is my friend, I don't even know real name......._

_so your mother did not know your fathers name when she fell for him....._

_yeah and their marriage worked out great....._

_not the duke your father...._

_wait what do you mean....aren't I talking to myself here..._

_yes but sometimes your subconcept knows better than you do....._

_what the hell....._

_your subconscious is more psychic...._

_you should not be able to know more than me....._

_if you would only tap into your power, you could know all I know and more....._

_I am not crazy and I am not talking to someone else in my mind......_

_your not crazy....and you are only talking to yourself, older and wiser but still I am you....._

_not having this conversation......shoo..._

_I will leave you till you are ready.._

_no leave forever....._

_trust me, I know you.....you will need me before this is over..._

_what..... before what is over ...the ball?_

…_.._

_Hello....._

…_.._

_well I guess me is ignoring me.......what the hell did I just say um I mean think what did I just think._

_That was odd. I was talking to myself but I was answering......what in heaven hell or the Fae just happened....._

_**A/N**_

_**haha she answered herself back**_

_**that happens to me I answer mself and then I argue withmyself **_

_**that happens to other people to.....haha people is a funny word**_

_**anywho**_

_**please review**_

_**critisism is very welcome**_

_thank you to the few of you who have reviewed_


	8. to plan a ball and deal with the details

Adalion of Terah

_Well. I had been leaving me alone most of the time…every once in a while I would feel a sort of intuition or I would answer myself back once but no more conversations…I used to get these intuitions but before my talk with me… in my head I didn't think they were special… I always listened to these intuitions if not my life would not be the same…in a bad way……so far I had helped me barter and see when people were lying to get money out of me….it was quite helpful really……._

I woke up with a start, _damn dreams_ the sun was just rising so I relaxed a little and got ready to head into town, not as a princess_. Ever since I talked with myself I had been having a lot more dreams that I remembered. Some would seam so real, like I was actually watching palace goings on…but...no one was planning a coup… no one had even thought of stealing power of Artheria in almost 600….war had not been waged in over a hundred, though our soldiers were kept in shape and our army maintained. _

The ball was a week away; so far I had overcome most of the obstacles. There was a traveling circus that would come once a year and stay a week, they would be coming soon but I had to get them here a little early. So I made it worth their while to come to our town two days before the ball and let us use their tents for the ball. They would provide aerial acrobatics and jugglers for everyone's entertainment. It was hard to get the circus to come but with enough gold and favors you can do anything. I had orders for food to feed the town three times over. Messengers were riding all over the countryside inviting everyone, nobles of every nearby province were invited and as was customary to every ball a note was sent to the palace about this ball. I had a mask for at least everyone in the town and I was ordering enough so by the ball I would have twice as many. No one would be mask-less.

Almost everyone who worked at the circus was nice, and pleased to be getting so much of my money. I had made some friends among their ranks. There was Kai he was an apprentice who worked under the animal trainer. Kai also had a sister who was one of the top acrobats even though she was only 14, she was Kai's little sister he was 18. I was working with Arayel, she was the one in charge of the entire circus, we had to get everything set up in two days. It was crazy, people were running around animals were escaping. Tent poles were missing.

So far everyone I had ordered masks from had come through and food was arriving from all over the countryside. We had extra servants hired for the ball; I made a rule that each servant could only work half the night at the most so they could have time to dance. Every thing was working fine, no real problems. There was going to be three tents set up, between the tents would be stalls to get masks, open areas that you could sit, and smaller tents for food. Each of the large tents would be turned into a ballroom

With sitting areas, dance floors, its own set of musicians, and a refreshment stand. Basically everything was set- up, it was hard but everything is ready for the ball tomorrow.

~8888888888888888888888888888888888888~

I was genuinely surprised at how hard Ada was working on this ball. It really was amazing. At first I thought she was just doing one in the ballroom with other nobles. Then when our father asked how the plans were going, we all got a surprise a subjects ball, not only a subjects ball but one that was both the subjects and the nobles together without separation. A ball of this sort had not happened in years. Ada even got the circus to come and allow us to use their tents. My dad still seemed to think that Adalion would somehow fail and come asking for help. I knew that even if she did fail she would never ask for help.

I had been watching Ada and keeping an eye out for her. I was double-checking her supplies and making sure she had enough. Anything she had looked over I would take care of. Over all she had done every thing almost perfect. I really was astounded at how hard she was working. I noticed that she would go into town, every morning dressed as a peasant, and then later return to the shops as the princess to purchase supplies. It was smart this way they couldn't over charge her just because she had money.

I was secretly having a present made for her; it was a sword that came from Esparen. It was beautiful, the blade was almost three and a half feet long. The guard was beautiful it was made of graceful curving loops. The entire sword was a little more lightweight then most fighting blades but Adalion was much better with fighting styles that used light blades as opposed to large blades that were mostly about power. I knew Adalion well enough to know that she would not want it covered in jewels. So the only jewel that was placed in the sword was a single deep red ruby that was placed in the hilt of the sword. The scabbard was also not very adorned it was made of dark leather, I knew she would like it much more than any silly sword covered in jewels anyone else would have given her. I was also having three daggers made for her, one with a 4-inch blade, one with a 6-inch blade, and one with a 12-inch blade. Each one also had a small piece of deep red ruby in the hilt; they all came with scabbards matching the one for her sword. I knew she was going to love these blades so I was planning to give them to her a week after the ball when life returned to normalcy.

Every one in town and in the castle was making preparations for the ball. Food was being prepared, dresses were being made, carpet brought down to cover the floors of the three tents. Wizards were trying to convince elementals to keep the weather perfect during the ball. Every one was busy as a bee. Ada's handmaid and friend Stell was constantly looking for the princess to make sure she was all right and wasn't getting into to much trouble. They were always bickering about what was proper for a princess to do. And Stell had always acted as the most mature one. _As children me Ada and Stell would always romp around the castle grounds getting into as much trouble as possible I used to always pick on Stell, as a child. One day I teased her because she had ruined her Sundays best, well at the time I didn't really understand that she couldn't just get another dress as easily as Adalion could. Stell was so worried that her mother would get mad that she started to cry, I told her to stop being a baby that it was easy to get a new dress. Stell started to cry at this point. Adalion jumped me fist flying and tackled me into the mud. After the initial surprise I started to fight back. At the end of our little fight we were covered in mud a sore spots that would later become bruises. While we were trying to get out of the mud our nanny finally found us…. Ha-ha now that I think about it that was probable a pretty bizarre scene. The prince and princess cover in mud from head to toe, while Stell was telling us not fight and ruin our clothes. She was chastising us while laughing. And there were still tearstains on her face. The nanny thought we were all crazy and immediately took us all of the baths. The next day Adalion made me apologies to Stell about teasing her, which ended in us all sitting, soaking wet in the water fountain. I still think the best thing we ever did was steal the new kittens and their mother from the cook we kept them for two weeks before someone caught us, we fed them fish every day from the kitchens. No one could figure out why we suddenly wanted to eat so much fish. I really miss those days, sometime I wish that I could just sneak away and act like a child again. Adalion and I barely spoke now and I missed her. She seemed convinced I was a stuck up pompous prince who only thought of girls and impressing my father. I really didn't much care what my father though I really wanted to be a part of the government because I most likely would rule this province, when my father resigned….or died. And most of the pompous part is just a front so I look and act as a prince should. I was going to try to get to know my sister once again even if it takes years._

_**A/n**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently I have been on vacation so it hard to find time to write.**_

_**Sorry about any grammar errors.**_

_**Ugh this is a boring chapter but most this need to be known for the next chapters**_

_**Please review**_

_**I don't mind criticism it will only help**_


	9. finally we are there

They castle was full of visiting nobles. Everyone was rushing around making sure they were ready for the ball. Even my brother looked a little worried, _I don't know why. …Maybe because he is worried I'll shame the family…_ I was running from tent to tent making sure we had enough of everything and that everything was in the right order. I had to run to my rooms to shower and dress. Stell was waiting for me with a scowl on her face. After getting my hair done and my dress on I put my mask on, it was black with a few red garnets and deep red feathers. It covered from my nose to my hairline, from temple to temple.

My dress was a dark red and maroon trim. I had a dresses made for Stell and Anne, they both though that they were my old ones, but, they were really made just for them. For Stell I was making a royal purple dress with a gold under layer that showed, it was looser and flowy a little more my style than hers. It would look great against her skin and almost exotic sort of pretty, which I would describe as beautiful. Anne had dark strawberry blonde hair; she kept it short so it was cool in the summer. She was fair skinned with freckles. She looked like she may have some pixie blood in her veins, but who knows. Her dress was going to be dark deep green with gold trim, once again with the long flowing sleeves, that I like.

We were off to the ball, Stell, Anne and I. we entered the purple tent in a swirl of color and giggles. We chose a table as ours and set down our drinks and a platter of sweats. We had barely been sitting for more than five minutes when someone came and asked Stell to dance. He was tall light haired, reminded me of my brother. _Was it Theron, well if it was I would love to see his face when he finds out the its Stell he is dancing with._ Shortly after a boy asked Anne to dance, he looked about 13 or 14. She looked at me for permission, I am not quite sure why, I told her to go have fun. My drink was running low so I went to get a refill. On my return a man was waiting to ask me to dance. The current dance was fun and quick so I agreed. As we danced I noticed how his hands drifted I would discreetly re-arrange his hands but as soon as the dance was over I rushed outside.

I was sitting on a bale of hay outside. When out of nowhere I heard someone whisper "princess" near my ear. I jumped down turned and almost punched Zach in the face. Luckily he was expecting this so he blocked me, barely. "Damn it Zach don't do that"

"Awe I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Ummm maybe" I said with a very sheepish tone"

His only response was one of those sly/amused/mocking smiles he was great at.

"Shut up I thought you were someone else"

He suddenly looked a little hurt because I was expecting another guy

"No not like that, ummm it's just that while I was dancing umm" I was a little nervous because by the end of my response Zach looked ready to kill.

"what happened, who….ill kill him"

I told him about my dance partner that was a little too touchy-feely.

"oh okay well be more careful, next time." Was he a little protective or was it just me.

"what and dance with no one but you" I said with a bit of a teasing smile .

"yep, that works with me"

we both burst into laughter and couldn't stop giggling until we made it back to my table.

When we sat down I only had one thought "how did you know that it was me sitting on the hay bale."

"well who else would sit on a bale of hay in such a beautiful dress"

I laughed at this because it quite true.

A new song was just starting, and while I was laughing Zach got up and walked around to my chair. So Zach was already standing with his hand out. I stood took his hand and almost skipped to the dance floor. As soon as the music started I was already spinning. It was simple dance that was meant to have room for personal variations. Once we got a feel for the basic steps we started to add in leaps and throws .Zach seemed love to catch me at the last possible moment, I would almost panic then his arms would grab me and pull me in. after simple tosses I started to leap higher and he would catch lower. By the end of the dance we had our own audience. We both headed over to the table where Anne and Stell were now taking a rest as well.

As usual Stell reminded me that I must go meet with my father and dance with at least one or two wannabe suitors. I looked at Zach he told me he understood court responsibilities. He gave me a reassuring smile as I got up. I looked back when I got to the door and he was still watching me. He gave me one more smile before I disappeared

I found my father in the red tent. He wasn't very hard to find because he was sitting on a low throne on the opposite side of the band. Sitting next to my father was my favorite touchy-feely dance partner ... ugh. After a short talk with dad I found out that touchy-boy is a suitor who would like a dance. Unfortunately I could not find a polite way to refuse him so I had to dance with him again. I wish I had brought Zach with me.

It was a medium paced song, not as fast as I like them but not too slow.

" so princess, I noticed you made a quick escape after our dance"

"I did, sorry I just needed some fresh air after that dance" I tried to cover for myself.

" oh really now. Maybe if you knew who I was you might not have disappeared so quickly."

"ummmmm?"

" I am the crown prince of Ancardia" a creepy but yet smug smile spread over his face.

"oh well, that explains why you are so full of yourself" _holy damn crown prince of a country we had almost gone to war with three years ago. We hated Ancardians we really hated them. and I guess now I know why. …and what the hell did I just say to him really, I told him he is full of himself, I mean he is but ….._

"i'm full of my self am I" he now had an evil grin.

"yes, you seem to be considering that your hand is on my ass"

" so full of sass, you will be fun to break"

"break, what the hell is that supposed to mean."

"oh didn't you hear, I asked your father for your hand in marriage"

"Bullcrap, you did not. I wont marry you if my life depended on it"

" oh but I did, and you will, because not only does your life depend on it but your entire country does. If you marry me the threat of going to war with us will end and the whole country will be indebted to you. If not then well towns will get raped pillaged and we rule over you in the end."

"how do you know we wont win" _fate of the kingdom fuck that… no I was not going to marry this bastard no way in heaven hell or the fae will I….but how do I get out of it. i wish this wasn't happening…. If only wishes were real and looks could kill._

he just laughed at the idea we would win. "well don't you know, you will all be busy fighting a civil war."

"what are you talking about, we are at peace." _My dreams couldn't be real, that means that….. I need to warn the king….and more importantly prince Zachary._

"awe you are just so innocent, it will be so fun to corrupt you. To twist you till you think you love me. I cant wait, to see you bloody below me as I enter you"

_he is a sick demented pompous asshole. luckily the song ended._

"fine, but can we continue this conversation outside.""

"really? maybe it wont be to hard to train you, duty will make you want to please me" _he thought he had won, ha-ha… .boy was he in for a surprise. I just needed a place were every one wont see me hit him. I kept silence until I made it to the doorway to the purple tent._

I turned quickly and punched him in the face. He was so surprised he didn't get hit in. then I kneed him in the groin. Stomped on his foot and walked into the tent.

_**a/n**_

_**don't worry she doesn't end up married to him**_

_**sorry about any mistakes**_

_**thank you to everyone who reviewed and just for giving my story a chance**_

_**pretty please with a cherry on top review**_


	10. war and conversation

_What the hell am I going to do? I may have just started a war with an incredible strong nation. And my dreams might be true…. the dreams that involve the king and the crown prince being killed and his stepbrother taking the crown. Dreams that would probable end with our country involved in a civil war. I had to do something. But first I need to keep myself from crying._

As soon as I sat down my friends surrounded me. The not crying thing was doing pretty good. I told them I had to dance with some horrid little wannabe suitor then luckily there were no more. I actually hadn't even checked. I sat down and took a few sips of my drink…there was a really bad after taste,_ was it spiked? Yep definitely spiked. You know what, I think a bit of alcohol would do me well_. I went to get a cup of punch then I poured half a bottle of the nearest alcohol in. I think it was whiskey or possibly brandy. I had never had more then a glass of wine with diner. But I needed to have some fun tonight; tomorrow I would face the music.

I got back and drank half of my glass of spiked juice. Suddenly I was feeling better, _I don't think I could do to fast of a dance but a slow-ish one I could handle_. I looked at Zach and he seemed to be studying me, _I guess I was acting a little strange. I needed to talk to him to ask him what he though I should do_. He stood held out his hand and gave me a slight bow. Shortly we were on the dance floor. Slowly swirling. It was one of those dances that was slightly more intimate so I could talk a little.

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

" Umm I think I messed up"

"Is that what's wrong?

" Well, kind of"

"Will you tell me how you messed up"?

" I want to but we need a little more privacy"

"Why?"

"Well I don't want everyone to think that his or her princess belongs in an crazy house"

"Okay as soon as this dance is over"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Well letting me be me around you"

"Umm you are welcome"

I could feel a single tear trying to roll down my cheek. I blinked it back; well I tried to blink it back.

The song was starting to end so we drifted towards the door. I led Zach through the streets towards the castle. I slipped through I small side entrance I had learned about as a kid. It led us to a little spot between the castle wall and the moat. As soon as I sat down I started to recount my dance with the prince of Ancardia. When I was done I told him about my dreams about that as soon as the prince returns to the castle he is going to be killed and that his father will follow soon after. Zach just sat there and listened.

"Are you all right?" Zach asked with a sad smile on his lips.

"Yes I am fine, but what if I started a war"

"I doubt his father will go to war on your account"

"But what if ? Maybe I should apologize and agree to marry him"

" NO. Sorry, no don't ever do that, if they do go to war with us I doubt anyone will blame you."

" But what if the prince dies because of me"

" I know for a fact the prince will probable live a lot longer because of you"

"Huh?"

"Well tomorrow we can set out to tell the king about an attempt on his sons life that you have foreseen"

"Foreseen it was just a dream"

"Don't you pay attention to the tales you hear, dreams are often our way of telling us the future"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"So you don't think I am crazy"

"No not crazy, just gifted"

At this point I could stop my self no matter how hard I tried, tears started to slide down my cheeks.

"Ada?"

"Ye-yeah" I tried to say without my voice breaking, unfortunately it did it cracked.

Zach just hugged me and let me hide my face in his shoulder. I hate crying it is so… so…so princess like. I wish I could just hold my head high and brush every thing off.

After a few minutes I could breathe normally and my eyes were dry.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, do you feel any better"?

"A little, but what am I going to do tomorrow?"

" Well, we will have to see what his reaction is"

"Yes, hopefully he will just let go of this"

" Probable not, I doubt he was bluffing"

" I hope I don't cause the prince or the kings death"

" Oh I think you may have saved them" with this there was a hidden smile; like he knew something I did not.

"Yes, we should set out tomorrow"

"Your father wont let you go will he?"

"Of course not"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to tell him"

"So you're running away"

"No I'm planning on coming back"

"Ugh your impossible"

"Oh yay this will be fun"

"I was hoping you would stay here"

"Why? do you not want company?"

"Its not that, well it's just-"

"That I'm a princess"

"No…. well kind of"

"Then I will just go on my own and race you to the castle"

"No you will come with me"  
"oh, but i'm a _Princess_, what if I slow you down"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

I had to laugh at his outburst. I knew he meant no harm, but it was funny.

" Yeah, sure you didn't mean i'm a princess its just that i am a princess"

"I repeat you are impossible"

"Yes and we should head back to the ball, Anne and Stell will get worried"

I stood up quickly, and immediately fell on my ass.

Zach tried to hide the fact that he was laughing, but it was funny so I burst into giggles.

"Well I guess I had a bit to much to drink"

"Spiked punch?"  
"Yeah, and I added some more myself"

"Ada you should be ashamed" he had a very teasing smile on now.

"I should shouldn't I"?

I tried standing up again, this time slowly. It worked I was up and using the wall for support. With Zach's help I made my way back through the town and to a food booth. We got some bread and cheese. This settled my stomach. We went inside, Stell was dancing with the same man from earlier. Anne was smiling at me I smiled back. I was so relieved that my mask hide the after effect of my little break down. I danced twice more with Zach before I decided I needed to turn in for the night. It was almost midnight, and I was going to have a hectic day tomorrow.

Zach and I walked around the castle ground for a while. After a leisurely stroll in the gardens he walked me to the first door of my apartments. We said goodbye, there was one of those almost awkward yet sweet hugs goodbye. I was really quite tired; I was going to have I quick bath then go to sleep

**A/n **

**Sorry about this chapter **

**Its so ugh**

**I meant for this chapter to be part of the next one but it ended up being to long.**

**So yeah **

**Once again sorry for this chapter but it needed to be done**

**Please review**

**And thank you for giving my story a chance**


	11. letter openers and haystacks

The moment I closed the door I felt a hand cover my mouth and knife to my throat. My first instinct was to scream ,but, I knew if I showed my fear that would only make things worse. _Who was this, was I being kidnapped? _I stood perfectly still and waited. I need to know who this is if I am getting out of this situation. Suddenly I was dragged backwards and thrown on my bed. The knife was still near my throat but I could knock it away.

I immediately leaned backwards away from the knife, rolled off the bed. As soon as I stood I saw my aggressor. It was that damn prince of Ancardia. _I really should get his name. His eye was already bruising, and I could see that he walked with a limp. _We circled the bed eyeing each other. Now I just had to get to the door then I can scream, who knows it may help. I needed a weapon, would a letter opener work, well it is pretty sharp. I discreetly grabbed the letter opener as I pretended to stumble over my desk.

Finally I was next to the door. I knew that he would have at least locked it. But he didn't no I had a puppy door installed a few years ago while my cousin was visiting. I kicked it open and screamed as loud and as girly as I could. I saw him flinch, and a look of worry pass over his face. He immediately rushed me I didn't defend my self. I simple let him put me back on the bed. I knew if he underestimated me I would have the advantage. I acted as scared as I could; I looked at him with eyes full of mock terror. He bought it, he actually did.

"So princess, your not quite as cocky now, alone with no one too save you?"

I stayed quite, pretending defeat.

"Well thanks to your little trick I wont have as much time as I had hoped for" as he said this he grabbed me and pulled me close, so close I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. Not only was he drunk he was horny, I could feel him against my leg. _So that's why he is here. Horny and insulted, where could he go to fix both of those? I could feel my adrenaline spike, I let my fear show but kept in control. I tried to stay detached as if I were an actress in a play._ He threw me down on the ground. He stood over me so my dress became a prison. I twisted back and forth trying to break free. There was a leg on both sides holding the skirt of my dress down. Both of his legs were tight against my sides. I tried to kick him but my dress held me down so I couldn't reach him. I rolled to the side again but I could not twist free.

I started to squirm trying to get enough room to breathe. The prince leered at me with an arrogant smile on his face. He seemed to think that he won that there was nothing I could, maybe there wasn't. That I would soon give up and give in, ha think again you pompous bastard. I would fight tooth and nail till I was free. I should feel scared, I mean I was a little scared but mostly I just felt the adrenaline rush. I felt like I could take on an army, fearless.

He squatted down so he was straddling me. I spit in his face. " you stupid little..." right about then he really got that I had stopped trying to break free. I was lying there glaring at him. He leaned down and whispered "you know what is going to happen tomorrow right? Oh you don't, well let me inform you. Tomorrow your father will inform you that you are betrothed to me. Then the next day he will announce it to the province. Does that sound fun....your a bit feisty, but as I said before it will be fun to break you." Now I really did feel helpless. My father wouldn't marry me to him after this would he? I really wanted to act like a scared little girl and scream until my throat was hoarse. I heard a knock on the door. damn screaming like a stupid a little girl actually works, who would of thought. So I let out a scream. Ha my scream actually surprised the drunken bastard on top of me. He moved ever so slightly. Just enough that I could push him off. I arched quickly then rolled to the left as he fell to the right. I crouched in a fighting position to defend myself. He stood and immediately tried to slap me. I Dodged and kicked him in the side. I was lucky he was drunk if he wasn't, I would be no match for him.

As he recovered I tried for a roundhouse kick but my dress got in the way and I was thrown off balance. As I tried to regain my balance, he grabbed for the front of my dress. He tried to pull at me by my dress but ended up with a handful of my dress, and a great view of my slip. My first reaction was to slap him, my second was to punch. He ended up with a stinging cheek and a punch to the stomach.

I could hear someone was trying to break down my door. I just hoped they made it in soon. I knew that if this fight went on for more than five minutes he would know all my tricks and there would not be much I could do. He was still trying to get his breath back. I took the poker from the fire and hit him as hard as I could in the ribs. I heard a resounding crack. Brandishing my poker I ordered him to sit down. He lunged at me I jumped to the side. as I evaded his attack I pulled out the letter opener I had been hiding and stabbed him in the arm. He fell to the ground and didn't move.

Just then the guardsmen finally burst through my door. My brother ran in. _wait my brother was trying to save me, why was he even in this part of the castle. _He ran to me and asked what's wrong? I just looked at the man that lay a good five feet away behind the table. My brother ran to check his vitals, he tried to flip him over.

"wait don't flip him"

"why ever not"

" I think I broke one of his ribs" I said this in a very sheepish way. At this point I was looking at the ground and holding the poker behind my back. I felt like I child who was being acknowledged for something she shouldn't have done, and she knew she may get reprimanded for it later.

"is that a letter opener in his arm!"

"yeah, I needed a weapon and it was the first thing I thought of"

"ummm can we get a stretcher in here, he needs to go to the prison's ward."

" sorry"

"for what, all you did was defend yourself"

" your not mad"

"mad at you for taking care of your self"

"no for acting so unladylike"

"and since when have you cared how ladylike you act" 

"ummmm"

" see now lets get you cleaned up, come on"

As soon as we made it out of my doorway Stell ran up and hugged me asking if I was okay and what happened at the same time so it came out in a bit of a jumble. We all walked to my brother's quarters. We were all sitting in his parlor with tea already on the table.

My brother and Stell wanted to know what happened. So I told them, from when I first danced with him to just before they burst through the door. Stell gave me a hug, while my brother looked at me in amazement.

" so you fought one of the best generals in Ancardia's army off, with nothing but a letter opener and a fire poker?"

 "ummm I guess I did" 

"wow, you really are an amazing fighter"

" he was drunk"

"but still.."

now for what I had been wondering since he ran into my room "what were you doing in my apartments"

my brother and Stell both blushed slightly " I was, um, I was walking Stell back to her room"

"so it was you that asked her to dance"

"yes"

I just burst into giggles at this. They were both looking at their shoes, it is amazing how interesting the floor becomes when something embarrassing comes up.

" can I take a bath"

"of course"

"I shall go get you a nightgown" Stell added. _Ha, she just did not want to be alone in the same room as my brother. I bet they had an exciting night._

I slipped into the warm bath water. Now I could feel some of the spots that would probable become bruises tomorrow. I relaxed in the pool, I thought back on the evening_. What was I going to do, well __hopefully I would not have to marry him since he attempted to rape me. Holy shit, what would I have done if he hadn't been drunk. What if I wasn't able to fight him off. Now that I was alone I let myself think. The complete helplessness…I never want to feel that again… what if he succeeded…now there were a few tears rolling slowly down my cheeks……why can't I stop my self from crying tonight… I feel so damn weak.......how could this happen……what was going to happen ……what if I still had to marry him…..I wonder what was going on with Stell and Theron…what was up with Theron in general…he has been different lately…..maybe he has finally figured out what an ass he has been acting like……._

I got out of the bath and got dressed in a plain dress. Not a night gown but a simple house dress. I went and brushed my hair. My lip had a little split. I could see places on my arm where it was going to bruise. Ugh. I walked out of the bathing room and was heading towards the door when my brother stopped me. "where are you going?"

"i need to o talk to someone"

"where?"

"ummm the stables"  
"and who is in the stables"

"malt my.. I mean a horse I have been taking care of"

" you don't have to lie to me, I am not going to tell"

"you promise"

"yeah I promise"

" okay I am going to see Zach, he has been helping me with a lot of odds and ends lately, I already told him about the dance and he will be really worried if he finds out about this before I talk to him"

" so he is the one you have been disappearing to see, and he has been helping you with our swordsmanship"

"you knew?"

"of course your my sister, now go talk to your friend."

I entered the hay room and saw that there was a light glow coming from the other side of the haystack. I knew it was a light stone, you couldn't have a torch in the hay room. so he used a small light stone he was given. I crept over the haystack Zach was reading a book. I didn't want to hurt his book so I waited I minute for him to put it down then whispered "Zach" and the moment he turned to look I tackled him. We ended up tangled in each others arms at the bottom of the sloping hill of hay giggling. Zach was sitting on top of me holding me down. "what brings you here, I doubt it is just because you miss me"

"um about that" I guess I gave away that his is a bit of a serious topic in my expression. Zach got off me and looked at me seriously concerned.

"what is wrong?"

"well remember prince whatshisface"

"what did he do" Zach was immediately outraged. So I told him, by the end of my story his mouth was open and he was looking at me with a mixed sense of wonder and concern.

"Zach, are you alive?"

"ummm yeah, wait all this happened in the last half hour"

" yeah, you should have seen my brother face when I told him I might have broken a rib or two, it was priceless" Zach smiled a little but he seemed to still be in shock.

"Adalion, what if your father really does betroth you to him?"

"that, that won't happen"

"but what if?"

"i don't know"

"what do you mean I don't know, the Adalion I know will already have a plan to run away"

"but he said that, I had to or else they will attack the kingdom"

"we already went over this, it doesn't matter wether he attacks or not, your life is more important. If this kingdom gave you over without a fight it would go against what our country was built upon. I we let you go with out a fight people would revolt. Or the king would have to go to war on your behalf"

"i am not that important. My life isn't worth thousands."

"look we already hate Ancardia and have been practically waiting for a chance to go to war with them. This is the perfect excuse. It wouldn't be your fault it would be theirs."

"but what if the king or the crown prince die on my behalf? Our country lost it's crown prince once in the last ten years I can't do that to them again. How could I live with that? How could I say that my life is more important than their life? You may feel this way, but what will the king think? What will the royal family think? How will I be written up in the history books? Another princess who can't take care of herself or is to full of herself to take on her responsibilities. Another princess who has to be rescued..."

"Adalion if you are scared to become that girl, just know you never will. You kicked his ass tonight. Your rescue arrived to late and you no longer needed rescuing. The king will agree with me, these are his laws. They are his fathers laws and all of the ancestors all the way back to the founder of our country. Who with a small army vanquished evil and created a land where he subjects had rights. The royal family half of them are so loyal to the king they remind me of sick puppy dogs and the rest could care less if we are at war or peace as long as they have their jewelry."

"i want to pack my bags hide them over the walls just in case the decision tomorrow goes in his favor. I can't bring myself to do it. I need to trust in my father, I don't know how he could possible marry me to him after tonight. My father has never really been there for me, and I don't expect him to start. He can't be this blind though I have to give him a chance."

"Okay, if you really need to do this you may but know that you still may need to leave at a moments notice. At least pick a few dresses and but them in a satchel. Put a few important things in there and give it to me to hide tomorrow"

" but.."

"please at least just to put my mind at ease"

"fine. I will for you." Zach smiled in joy. Though I could see he was still troubled. His eyes were still serious and concerned.

"thank you" Zach stood and helped me to my feet. An annoying habit I couldn't break him of. We both clumsily climbed over the mountain of hay and half slid down the other side. We slipped out the back door, I turned and hugged Zach It felt warm, safe and like home with my arms wrapped around his chest and his draped in turn around my back. Neither of us wanted to let go so we didn't. For almost a minute we stood wrapped in each others arms. Then almost simultaneously we reluctantly let go. We didn't quite get to the step back and go our separate ways though we just kind-of stood there a few inches apart, cold air blowing between us. I looked up to see the expression on his face. He had a smile and for the first time since I told him of tonight's adventures, his eyes were smiling too.

I turned to walk up the hill towards the castle. Some how I felt like I was missing something. Or that there was something I didn't do. My lips were tingling slightly like they do during cold winter days out side in the snow. It wasn't that cold. I leaned up against a willow tree that was on the edge of the path. Why did I feel like this. Zach was probable already back inside planning my escape should we need a plan. I didn't tell him not to 'cause I knew he would anyway. Wait that was it that was the feeling, I forgot to tell Zach something, but what. I told him everything even how I felt during my attack. I didn't feel like I had forgotten anything until I had turned to walk away. I must have stood there not moving for at least two minutes going over what I could have missed. Then suddenly I realized what it was. I had wanted him to kiss me, god how girly.

But I did thats what this feeling was. My sub-conscious must have really been wanting a kiss because I felt like I had forgotten to bring a needle to my sewing class. I suddenly heard something moving nearby. I immediately tensed up ready for anything. Anything but Zach appearing out of the darkness, anything but that. He stood less than four inches away from me. " I'm sorry it's just that, well ummm....i needed, never mind" he turned to walk away. I put my hand on his arm and held tight to his sleeve. He spun around again so now he had done a full turn. We just looked at each other for a second.

Then he kissed me. It was light sweet, just a brush on the lips. It was the significance behind it that was important. At the moment out lips met it changed things. Brought something to both of our attention, something that we had been trying to ignore. He tried to stutter out an apology but then he saw that I was smiling and much to my annoyance blushing. He just smiled gave me another quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the darkness. I could have found him if I wanted but that would ruin the moment. I turned and walked slowly up to the castle. I spent the entire walk back to my brothers rooms trying to stop myself from grinning like a idiot.

**A/N**

**sorry about having to repost this chapter but it just wasn't right last time. So I re-did it. I added some scenes and modified other the beginning half is pretty much the same**

**thank you every one who reads this fan fiction. And any one who reviews I am forever grateful. Sorry it took me a while to update but I don't have access to a comp much right now. And I have also been working on my other zelda fanfic so yeah**

**Pretty please review everyone. **


	12. DIsbelief and a hurried getaway

Okay just a side note, I re-did the 11th chapter so if you are reading this without re-reading at least the end of last chapter it won't make much sense. Sorry for the interruption. Please continue reading

Adalion of Terah

**I looked around at the Strange castle setting below me, a week or two ago this would of seemed strange but now it was almost routine. I could hear two men talking, I could not find them no matter how hard I looked and I could barely hear them. I sat behind a tree and listened closely. "remember to slip the poison into his glass and no one else's."**

"**Yes your majesty"**

"**So if he is not dead by diner you will slip the poison in his drink."**

"**Yes my lord. My lord what of the king?" the man said in a strained voice.**

"**I have other plans for my father" I**** could just imagine the smug smile that came with the tone of his voice.**

" **Yes my lord"**

**I saw the servant slip away quietly and quickly. Another man came into view out of the darkness.**

"**My lord you will be in power as soon as Zachary returns." the man bowed low as he said this.**

**The man had dark wispy hair, he was handsome but at the same time repulsive. He smiled in what might have been mistaken for a sweet smile. It was a smile that you give to someone who is on your last nerve but you have to be nice about it. I had heard this man's voice before but I had never been able to see him before. His voice was sickly sweet with a heavy accent, almost northern but not quite. **

" **I wonder if Zachary knows, could that be why he is gone?"said the man I could not see**

"**Absolutely not, he is just being a rebellious young man"**

" **Are you sure Geyr?"**

"**Your majesty please call me Geyrin" you could see his cheek twitch with annoyance.**

" **Whatever just make sure my beloved step-brother is dead within a month."**

"**yes sir" Geyrin said as he dissipated into a mist.**

**There was one man left, he sat in a throne so I could not see his face. I assumed he was the prince's step brother, Gaston. I crept around to see if I could glimpse his face. He was sitting in a throne, legs thrown over the armrest and head resting on the opposite armrest. He sat there with a smug smile on his face. He suddenly laughed, one of those laughs that makes you think the man is insane. He just laughed, maybe at the plans in his mind.....**

I slowly woke up from my dream. I stretched and rolled over. I now that I knew as a fact that it was Gaston, I had to tell Zach. I got up and headed for the bathing room. I drew a bath of cool water. After I got out of the bath I dressed quickly in a basic dress, hair in a simple bun. I grabbed one plain brown dress,with a matching bonnet. I grabbed one more dress the first one I saw in my closet. It was blue, I threw it on the bed. I also grabbed my favorite set of riding gear, it was a pair of simple baggy pants and a top that felt too big but fit me perfectly in light flowing layers. I grabbed a spare set of my brothers work clothes, I had snagged them a few years ago. All these clothes went into a small unnoticeable brown leather sack.

I ran down to the stables and left it outside Zach's door with a note that said "It is Gaston". I hurried back to my room. Stell sat me down and quickly did my hair in a simple twist, I changed into a brown and purple simple court dress. I added a brown and purple ribbon to my hair and put on my necklace that that had our family crest as its symbol. This necklace recognizes me as the eldest woman of the reigning family. I slipped on my brown shoes and purple gloves and I walked quickly to address my father.

I arrived in the public audiences room and asked everyone to leave, somewhat politely. My father sat there with a grim expression on his face. My brother was watching my father with a look of determination. "Father I have heard rumors that I am to married to a foreign prince without my permission" I stated in a level tone, a tone I hoped made me sound serious.

"Ada how could you have known"

"so its true, and HOW could I have known. it wasn't to hard considering he assaulted me last night and told me." I picked this dress just because it had no sleeves and showed many of my newly acquired bruises.

" He would neve-" my father tried to regain dignity, denying a fact that he had to of known.

"You want to bet on that dad" my brother cut in.

" I barely fought him off because he was drunk off his ass. he is now in the infirmary with a broken rib and stitches in his arm" I informed my father and his advisors.

"The infirmary!, you attacked our guest. Adalion how could you" one of his advisors said in a tone that made me clench my fists.

"Attack!?! she did no such thing, she defended herself" my brother yelled at the advisor.

There was an eruption of talk throughout the room. No one could really hear what anyone was saying.

" SHUT UP" I screeched in a very princess like way. Every one looked at me intently.

"So, father what is your plan to deal with this."

"Plan, I will have to work very hard to calm prince Ledir. Then I will beg him to forgive you and re-propose his wonderful offer." all of the advisors sat with smug looks on their faces. My jaw dropped when I looked over at my brother his had as well.

"You have got to be kidding" I stated flatly, with a hint of disrespect.

"NO way in hell" my brother raged.

"Yes, I am the duke and you will both obey me" my father said in a haughty tone.

"Oh so this is a power trip, my life is a power trip. Or did he offer you something, hhhmmhh maybe money, army, power, maybe protection. That is all I am worth to you!"

" no, it isn't about the money or protection. He threatened to go to war for you. Isn't that a compliment that is how important you are." He may have said one thing but his eyes said yes the money, yes I am a coward.

"what am I supposed to be happy that a pompous bastard is forcing me into marriage. Oh yay. I have to marry someone who tried to rape me. Yes that is my favorite." everyone just looked at me, yeah thats right I used the big "R" word. How unprincess-like

"I am sorry Adalion, but in a year will be wed to Ledir high prince of Ancordia. You will leave in a month for his country." I suddenly knew that my father had no intentions to change his mind. If I didn't want to be locked in my room till we left I had to play the agreeing little princess.

"Fine I will wed him, I will stay true to my responsibility as princess. Unlike you who not only have you broken your vows as a duke but your duties as a father as well. I just never thought you would sink this low." I didn't give him time to respond I turned and as regally as I could I walked out. As the door closed I could hear my brother yelling at the whole court and shaming them all. the last thing I heard before the door shut was my brother bring up my mother. How cold, I would have to thank him.

I hurried to my room and sat down. Stell came in a few minutes later, shortly followed by my enraged older brother. Stell hugged me "i'll help you pack". She went left and returned ten minutes later with a traveling saddle bag. My brother sat there not quite understanding.

"Adalion, your just going to give in. what happened to you?"

"Of course not, I am leaving tonight"

"Thank the Fey" my brother sighed.

"It will be pretty hard getting out" Stell reminded us.

"True Ledir will be on the look out for us" I said sulkily

"No it won't, i'll get you out. Meet me at the gates at ten thirty. Take naps, have clothes ready. Stell get her some provisions. I have planning to do. Don't let anyone see you getting ready. I have to go talk to your friend Zach." he ran out of the room. Me and Stell just looked at each other in wonder. We hurried to get ready, Stell left with a bag of my stuff and the saddle bag. I went through everything I could in my mind. If only I could get my hand on a weapon or two, that would make me feel so much safer.

Later that day, I sat on my day bed when Ledir came striding in my room. He tried so hard to seem dignified I my presence but I could see the bandaging on his side. "so I heard you accepted. We will be leaving in a week. Yes I now it was a month but I haggled your father down"

"yes I know and I hope I did not harm you too much, I want to make sure you are in a good condition to ride when we depart" I could see the guards that accompanied him try not to laugh. His face twisted in humiliation.

"you will be mine soon enough" he tried to storm out of the room but ended up limping. I lied down to nap, I fell asleep while staring at the my rosy ceiling.

Stell woke me around nine. She gave me a simple dark black dress of a mourner. I draped the thin dark veil over my mouth. I was in the customary garb of a mourning widow. I would be mistaken for a soldier's widow. I had solid boots and leather pants under my flowing black garment. we slipped out and travelled silently to the stables. A good traveling horse was ready it had a light traveling saddle on with a few provisions, an outfit, and a slot for a sword. I wish I had a sword. I grabbed the horse and headed out into the night. Zach was waiting with his own horse and a pack horse. We all were silent saying hello with nods and communicating with hand gestures.

We got passed the gate guards easily, my brother joining us as we passed through the gates. We went down a quiet alley. We reached the main gate and my brother went up to the guard after a moment he returned. We passed through once again with out question. We stopped near a small farm, I looked around for a moment before Fredir appeared out of the darkness. We all got down, Fredir Handed me a long bow and quiver. He handed Zach a large rapier, and a spear.

Then he turned to Theron and handed him a sword in its scabbard and a set of daggers. Theron turned to me and handed them over " these were specially ordered for you months ago. They were going to be a late birthday present. They just arrived a few days ago. I had been waiting till after the ball to give them to you" I took them and strapped the sword onto the saddle and the daggers went into a pouch on the saddle bag.

I heard something in the distance, a clatter of weapons. I hugged my brother and Stell thanking them for everything and saying I would try to stay in contact with them. Then I saw torch wielding soldiers pouring out of the castle gates. I quickly hugged Fredir then mounted my horse in one swift movement. The soldiers still had to get through town and pass the outer gate. Zach and I kicked our horses into a running start. I was worried our pack horse would slow us down, but it was meant for speed and endurance.

We raced down the highway. I looked back to see our pursuers were being held up by the guards at the gate. I turned to focus on the darkness ahead. We were almost to the first crossroad. I saw Zach signaled me to turn west, the horses obeyed easily. I looked back once more as we turned to see our pursuers trip and fall over something in the road. Were we lucky or did my brother do something? We rode to the west in the darkness, I tried to think of where we could be headed. Maybe Mihn Province beyond that was the western ocean. After almost nine bone-jarring hours, I looked to the east and saw the pre-dawn light.

**A/N**

**yeah sorry I took forever to update. Seriously I am sorry. I got a bit of a Writer's Block after I failed at the 11th chapter. I re-did the eleventh and then I wrote this chapter. But then I could never get on the computer long enough to edit it. So now it is finally up. Yeah I have also been working on some other stories. So yeah once again sorry.**

**Please Review everyone.**


End file.
